1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a method for syncing different touch systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of electronic devices is further enhanced with touch systems. When each electronic device comprises a touch system having its own response time and processing speed, users are concerned about the linking and synchronizing between different electronic devices.
For example, when a user is using both a touch device and a digital pen for inputting data to a computer at the same time, since the touch device and the digital pen have their own touch systems respectively and are not synchronized, the data transmitted by the touch device and the data transmitted by the digital pen are not received by the computer at the same time due to different response time or processing speed.
Furthermore, the digital pen can comprises a pressure sensing device for providing an additional Z coordinate data other than the X-Y coordinate data provided by the touch device; for example, when the digital pen is pressed with different stresses, it can generate different lines with different thicknesses.
Please refer to FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C, in general, when the touch device does not equip with a pressure sensing device, it can only generate a normal line on the display of the computer, as shown in FIG. 1A. When the touch device is equipped with a digital pen having a pressure sensing function, as shown in FIG. 1B, when the user draws a line from left to right with increasing strength, the touch device can provides a position (X-Y coordinate) of the line, while the digital pen can provide the thickness (Z coordinate) of the line. However, when the touch device and the digital pen are not synchronized, as shown in FIG. 1C, as the user increases his/her strength in drawing the line from left to right, the line shown on the figure is not exactly what the user expects since the line would grow thicker after the line passes a designated position, due to the slower processing speed of the digital pen.